Traidor
by Castle 9 34
Summary: Aprovechador. Ingrato. Estúpido. Judas. Es como describe Berwald a su "mejor amigo". Ahora no sabía siquiera si entraba en la categoría de amigo con todo lo que el danés había hecho.


Aprovechador. Ingrato. Estúpido. Judas.  
Es como describe Berwald a su "mejor amigo". Ahora no sabía siquiera si entraba en la categoría de amigo con todo lo que el danés había hecho.

* * *

El trabajo de ciencias lo debían entregar el día viernes por la mañana en su primera hora de clase. Por esa razón, el jueves por la tarde, Mikkel y Berwald se encontraban en la casa de este último con sus portátiles encendidos y muchos libros alrededor, concentrados en toda la información referente a su informe.

Se encontraban en el salón principal puesto que era más cómodo; Berwald, en el sofá, leía del libro que descansaba en su regazo mientras Mikkel, sentado en el suelo, tecleaba redactando un fragmento. Ya eran las ocho y apenas llevaban la mitad de la primera página.

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a Lukas y Emil, los medio-hermanos menores de Berwald. Mikkel levantó la vista y les regaló una brillante sonrisa, con la cual recibió un asentimiento y un murmurado saludo. El menor de los hermanos se escabulló rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Lukas, en cambio, se movía lentamente al despojarse de su abrigo y bufanda. Era pleno invierno y afuera la nieve se acumulaba.

\- Mamá me llamó hace un rato. No vendrá a cenar hoy, tiene turno en el hospital.- comentó el más bajo.- Papá llegará pasada las once.

\- Hmn… Cenaremos antes de eso. ¿Podrías encargarte de la cena? Debemos terminar esto pronto.

El noruego analizó la escena y asintió un par de veces dirigiéndose a la cocina. Pero en menos de cinco minutos regresó de brazos cruzados.

\- No hay aceite ni carne- notificó.- Casi no hay vegetales y el arroz no será suficiente.

Berwald suspiró. Tendrá que ir él a comprar, no puede mandar a sus hermanos puesto que ninguno tiene licencia de conducir y todos los supermercados están un poco lejos. Sin embargo, no puede irse así no más, a su informe le falta demasiado y se retrasarán aún más dejando a solo una persona trabajando.

\- Ve a comprar, yo me encargaré de esto por mientras no estás.- ofreció Mikkel.

\- No demoraremos tanto.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí. Sino, probablemente el idiota incendiará nuestra casa. Anda con Emil, él suele acompañar a mamá en estas compras.

Berwald asintió y subió en busca del más pequeño. Mikkel y Lukas mantuvieron un profundo contacto visual por unos segundos, antes de que cada uno volviera a lo suyo; Mikkel con el portátil y Lukas hacia su habitación.

Emil apareció unos minutos después, seguido de Berwald y ambos abandonaron la casa.

Mikkel, casi de reflejo, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras donde se encontró con Lukas. Sin perder el tiempo, el noruego saltó los tres peldaños que le faltaban para bajar y aterrizó entre los brazos de Mikkel, quien le recibió sin problemas.

Conectaron sus labios en un beso, se abrazaron con fuerza. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenían un rato para ellos solos. El que mantuvieran esa relación en secreto complicaba mucho para ambos y a la vez les atraía la idea de lo prohibido.

Prohibido puesto que pensar en el hermano de tu amigo sugestivamente, rompe una ley tácita de amistad. También lo hace coquetearle y caer enamorado. Y ellos ya han llegado mucho más lejos de castos besos por culpa de las hormonas.

Tal como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

Mikkel le había levantado de los muslos y le cargó hasta el sofá, donde sus traviesas manos se aferraron al trasero de Lukas al sentarlo a horcajadas en su regazo. Los besos no se detenían y estaban en medio de una pelea por la dominancia que Mikkel ganaba lentamente.

Lukas gimió y Mikkel descendió sus besos al cuello, dejando una que otra marca. Necesitaba dejar su huella en él. Si no podía besarle en frente de todos, al menos le dejaría marcas para que el menor nunca olvidara a quien le pertenecía.

Sabía que esto no le agradaba del todo a Lukas, después debía de andar con bufandas y camisetas de cuello largo, pero no podía aguantar el ser posesivo con él. Al menos esta era la época de usar mucha ropa.

Además él no era el único así con el tema. Lukas tenía un lado celoso oscuro. Una mente maestra en desquite. Y aunque el mundo no hace una relación entre los hechos y Lukas, Mikkel sabe de sobra que el noruego lo tiene fríamente calculado.

Porque en variadas ocasiones, cuando tenía citas o quedaba con sus amigos, de alguna u otra forma terminaba encerrado con el menor en un lugar oscuro y pequeño. Lo que al principio eran 'coincidencias', se convirtió casi en rutinas.

Como en aquel cumpleaños de Alfred, donde Tino le presentó a Mikkel un amigo de otra escuela. El chico no parecía tener nada en especial pero el danés estaba muy feliz (quizá por el alcohol) a su lado. Cuando Tino y Berwald se perdieron de vista, el estoniano quedó solo y parecía un poco incómodo, así que Mikkel como buena persona le inició una conversación que duró bastante rato. Aunque el pobre chico no pudo distinguir quien le empujó hacia la piscina, el danés apreció la media sonrisa de Lukas. Mikkel le ayudó a salir del agua y se ofreció a traerle alguna toalla para secarse, estas nunca llegaron de manos del rubio.

Lo que sucedió en aquel baño quedaría por siempre en su memoria. Una de las fiestas más placenteras a las que ha asistido.

Así no es extraño que aprovechen cada momento a solas que tienen, sin embargo, este día no fue lo esperado.

Berwald, al parecer había de olvidado su dinero y regresó tan sólo a unos minutos después de irse, viendo a su hermanastro en el regazo de su mejor amigo, besándose. Y toqueteándose…

¿Acaso fue un gemido el que escuchó?

El de ascendencia sueca quedó inmóvil en el portal de su casa con pestillo en mano, sin saber que hacer. Su mente procesaba lentamente la imagen frente a él, ¿esto es real?

\- Berwald ¿qué …?- El albino se había bajado del automóvil preocupado de ver estático al mayor y caminó hasta posarse a su lado.

La pareja se separa inmediatamente al escuchar una voz y al mirar en dirección a la puerta encontrando incrédulas expresiones. Se separan con urgencia, arreglando algunas prendas.

Nadie dice nada por incómodos segundos, esperando cualquier movimiento.

El primero en reaccionar es Berwald, quien frunce el entrecejo y apreta la manilla con fuerza. Se siente traicionado. Emil no sabe a donde dirigir sus ojos. Incómodo. Lukas intenta formular las palabras en su cabeza para explicar la situación y Mikkel… Mikkel no sabe que hacer: si debe correr o intentar razonar con el sueco.

La primera opción pareció más acertada al momento en que Berwald se precipitó hacia él. Para ser honesto, es la primera vez que esa mirada terrorífica del otro le asusta.

Mikkel corre detrás del sillón. Berwald se implanta en el lado contrario. Lukas intenta interponerse. Mikkel da un paso a su derecha, Berwald dos a su izquierda. Mikkel corre hacia el otro extremo, ahora ambos están en los laterales del sofá. Mikkel observa brevemente sus opciones de salida, la cocina es la puerta más cercana. Berwald nota que su mirada se fija en la cocina.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

* * *

Algo que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo escrito. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios :D


End file.
